owlcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Beautiful Times
Beautiful Times is Owl City's first song release of 2014, and features the violinist Lindsey Stirling. It is taken from his fourth EP Ultraviolet and was released as a single in April 2014. It is the first song from Ultraviolet which had an accompanying visualizer and official audio. It also features as the first track in the The Best of Owl City compilation album. Much like the other songs on Ultraviolet, the song's imagery and melody are similar to those used in Owl City's previous work. Lyrics A spark soaring, Down through the pouring, Rain and restorin,g Life to the lighthouse. A slow motion, Wave on the ocean, Stirs my emotion, Up like a raincloud. When did the sky turn black? And when will the light come back? A cab driver, Turned to skydiver, Then to survivor, Dying to break down. A blood brother, Surrogate mother, Hugging each other, Crying their eyes out. When did the sky turn black? And when will the light come back? I'm ecstatic, Like a drug addict, Locked in the attic, Strung out and spellbound. I fought all through the night. Oh oh, but I made it alive. The sun's starting to rise; Oh oh, these are beautiful times This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard. But I'm gonna survive. Oh oh, these are beautiful times. A bad feeling, Burned through the ceiling, Leaving my healing, Heart with a new scar. A dead fire, Rose and rose higher, Like a vampire, Up from the graveyard. When did the sky turn black? And when will the light come back? We all suffer, But we recover, Just to discover, Life where we all are. I fought all through the night. Oh oh, but I made it alive. The sun's starting to rise. Oh oh, these are beautiful times. This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard. But I'm gonna survive. Oh oh, these are beautiful times. This fight of my life is so hard, so hard, so hard. But I'm gonna survive. Oh oh, these are beautiful times. My heart's burning, Bad and it's turning, Black but I'm learning, How to be stronger. And sincerely, I love you dearly, Oh but I'm clearly, Destined to wander. Trivia *Before it's release, Owl City posted several clips of video and audio, as well as shots of the lyrics and the single's artwork. *Parts of the artwork was released intervally, a week before the whole artwork was released via Owl city's instagram, with a total of 9 pieces. *In promotion of the single, Owl City had changed the normal owlcitymusic.com layout and content, in order for fans to get a free version of the song, if they took an interactive journey on the website. *The visualizer features a little boy in his bedroom, who is awoken by a little spark flying into the room, causing his toys float and dance. To his surprise a doll house on one of his cabinet opens, revealing multiple small rooms: one where Owl City plays a keyboard in a miniture city scape, and another of Lindsey Stirling playing a carbon-fiber violin. *To no surprise the imagery of the visualizer, including the toys and decor of the room, are references to Owl City's previous work. The most clear of these are the robot and a monkey with cymbals, as these toys were also featured in the video of the highly acclaimed song Fireflies. The boy also wears goggles on his head, which are similar to those used in the video for Umbrella Beach- these are silver and black in the video, but are gold and black in the visualizer for Beautiful Times. Category:Songs Category:Ultraviolet Category:Singles Category:Music Videos Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Owl City Discography Category:Visualizers